1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function trash picking device, and more particularly, to a multi-function trash picking device to pick up the excrement of pets or trash with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard of living gradually enhances and raising a pet becomes more and more popular. However, the surrounding becomes worse due to the pet excrements. In order to improve the surrounding, many pet appliances are developed, such as a pet excrement picking device. The configuration of the conventional pet excrement picking device is simple and it is not convenient to clean the picking device. Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a multi-function trash picking device for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.